deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Terror is Reality
Terror is Reality is an entertainment show that involves contestants battling it out in a race to kill more zombies than their opponents, with large cash prizes for the winner. Like a modern-day gladiatorial contest, those lucky enough to get a grandstand seat urge the contestants to spill more zombie blood, with over the top takedowns greeted by rapturous applause and the promise of slow motion replays on the arena’s jumbotron. Due to the number of zombies killed per show, and the limited amount of them gathered from the outbreaks, there has only been five or six shows in three years, and its rarity makes it a much anticipated show by the rest of the US, after news of an outbreak. Suffering tumbling ratings and controversy, the seventeenth show, TiR XVII: Payback, takes place in Fortune City Nevada on September 25, 2011. It is hosted by long time celebrity Tyrone King and commentated by Don Andrews and Paul Lazenby. Chuck Greene reluctantly takes part in the show in order to earn money to buy Zombrex for his infected daughter. The show is highly controversial and numerous groups are contesting it, including the Zombie rights Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality (C.U.R.E.). Since its inception over 200,000 zombies have been involved in Terror is Reality. Protesters feel it is unfair to treat the infected as a means of entertainment.Dead Rising 2 Introduction. Newscaster: "Stacey Forsythe,the leader of the Nevada branch of CURE...The protest group have shown up in the adult playground of Fortune City, which was chosen as the site of the latest installment of the pay per view game show, Terror is Reality. The protest just compounds the problems of the game show, which has been plagued recently by tumbling ratings and controversy."Deacon, Angus. Dead Rising 2 review, 3 News, "Think of the movie Running Man but with lots of moaning and staggering around."Forsythe, Stacey. [http://www.citizensfortheundead.com/index.html C.U.R.E. Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality], (June 23, 2010). Stacey Forsythe is the Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality (C.U.R.E.) Nevada leader. Dead Rising 2 allows players to play Terror is Reality with a series of multiplayer challenges for up to four players online play. The first four games are always selected by the player at random. However, every “Terror Is Reality” episode concludes with a game of Slicecycles. __TOC__ Events *Ball Buster *Bounty Hunter *Headache *Master Shafter *Pounds of Flesh *Ramsterball *Slicecycles *Stand Up Zomedy *Zomboni Money earned online can be used offline but has to be a Ranked Game not a Player Match. The cash a player earns at the end of each Terror Is Reality contest is deposited into Chuck’s savings and is usable in the players single-player/cooperative game. Known Contestants TiR XVII: Payback *'Contestants:' Leon Bell, Chuck Greene, Anim White, Kristopher Bookmiller. *'The Hype:' This year's contestants are all survivors of zombie outbreaks, including Las Vegas and Willamette. *'Winner:' **'Slicecycles' In the game, it is possible for any player to win slicecycles, though only Chuck has a cutscene for winning. In the Tape it or Die blog, Chuck Greene wins. ** Master Shafter Won by Anim White in three rounds Leon won one round -- Chuck played but did not win any round. ** Ball Buster Won by Chuck Greene. ** 20 minute break -- zombie outbreak occurred at this time. ** Zombie Tank never played. ** Bounty Hunter never played. ** Stand Up Zomedy never played. * Trivia: **An instrumental version of TK's “Pernicious Prince” played at the event's introduction. **The slicecycle event is usually at the end of the show, but in XVII, TIR presented slicycles at the beginning of the event. **In the program, Roland Nichol and Bobby Newland are listed as replacements for Anim White and Kristopher Bookmiller.Johnny Pipes, #Liveblogging: *Actually* Live!! *Actually* at TiR!! *Actually* Now!, Tape it or Die, (August 11, 2010). **In the non-canon Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, a single unnamed event is featured in the beginning of the game, in which Frank West must fight zombies in a wrestling ring. This mini-game reappears near the end of Overtime Mode. TiR XVI: Dead, White and Blue *'Contestants:' Pedro Weeks, Terry D. Good, Klaus Albrecht, Adam Schrodinger *'The Hype:' Politicians swap the campaign trail for one of terror *'Winner: '''Pedro WeeksEntertainment, ''Visit Fortune City TiR XV: Summertime Suffering *'Contestants:' Vic Johnson, Blaise Davide, Everett Mire, Scott Caverly *'The Hype:'' 'Thanks to Volleybomb and Spit Take, life's a beach for the undead *'Winner: Everett Mire TiR XIV: Man's Worst Friend *'Contestants: '''Gregory Bordon, Rick Scott, Roland Andrews, Eduardo Esteban *'The Hype: Contestants go wild with zombie birds and animals *'Winner:' Eduardo Esteban TiR XIII: Street Fighter *'Contestants:' Elizabeth Horikawa, Fred Santos, Sankhit Sahleel, Mark Naron *'The Hype:' TiR takes to the streets of Fortune City for some urban uproar *'Winner:' Elizabeth Horikawa Unknown event *Travis ConyersLeft Hand Lance, I got nothin' else to say about that, just JUGGZ!, Tape it or Die, (August 11, 2010). *Patricia Kucharska - The first female winner. *Killer Kyle Harris *Hogan Payne - Olympic boxer. *Bobby Newland *Roland Nichol *Paul Lazenby Trivia *Frank West inadvertently inspired the name of the show while arguing with his agent Clay Hurlton over the cancellation of his show Uncovered in favor of a new show that Hurlton describes as, "...'Real' Reality TV." Frank angrily screams, "You wanna know what real reality is, you smug sonuvabitch? TERROR IS REALITY, that's what!" Hurlson steals this as the show's title.Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Issue #1, pg.21 *Zombrex sponsors everything at Terror is Reality. They do not even allow Associate Sponsors. *TiR XIII: Street Frighter is a reference to Street Fighter, a game series also made by CAPCOM. Announcers *While playing TIR online, the two announcers always begin with Paul Lazenby saying a line that informs the audience and Don Andrews responding by insulting Paul in some way. Paul never responds to Don's insults. *During events Don will also talk about participating in the show, referencing that he has participated in this show at some point in the past. *Coupled with that Don makes statements about "back in his day" during certain events, one of them being Bounty Hunter, making the show seem even older than it is, even though it is only four years old by the time of Dead Rising 2. *While playing TIR, a player may hear Don say, "You know, Paul, I once heard that zombies sparkle in the sunlight!", which is a reference to Twilight, a book series. Paul promptly replies, "Now that is the most stupidest retarded thing I have ever heard! *The characters of Don and Paul are similar to other announcers in video game and television media. Don is similar to Mad Dog "Strangler" McGraw in Fable II as both are past competitors in the event their commenting on as well as the comical half of the show, constantly insulting their fellow partner. Paul is similar to Allen Murray in the same right that they speak more about the show rather than their rough partner. A similar display can be seen on WWE SmackDown on Friday nights where an ex-wrestler (who occasionally jumps in the ring) acts as the comical relief next to his co-commentator. Gallery File:Tir BADGE.jpg File:Deadrising2-TIR-Twins.jpg|The Twins and Tyrone King hosting Terror is Reality. File:Dead rising 2 terror is reality deadrising-2 com 5.jpg File:TIR2.jpg|The stage of Tyrone King File:TIR4.jpg|The big countdown monitor of TIR File:TiR-Contestants.jpg|TiR Contestants File:C562278d1d476c8b946b0c88b67fe326.jpeg File:dead rising_contestant1.png File:dead rising_contestant2.png File:dead rising srv contestant3.png File:dead rising srv contestant4.png File:Dead rising TIR banners (1).png|Banners File:Dead rising TIR banners kill no mercy shoot them in the head.png File:Dead rising TIR banners (3).png References Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Organizations